Missing
by Love Sucks
Summary: Isn't something missing? No one would miss you Sam, just die. Danny said. Argh can you please review i would really apricate it. please


Disclaimer: I don't own, Danny Phantom or Evanescence or any of there music.

* * *

Missing

Isn't anyone missing me?

Hey, what's up? Said Samantha Manson prefer as Sam. Hello! Wow I'm talking to my

ass, again hello, arghhhhhh. HELLO! Says angry Goth girl. Sam was

trying to talk to one of her friends name Danny Fenton, AKA loser. "Oh, sorry Sam was

kind of daydreaming." Dense Danny said. "oh" Sam look around and saw

the perfect flawless Paulina.

_**(Can you stop the fire,  
Can you stand the fire,  
You can't you stop the fire,  
you won't say the words,  
Can you stop the fire?) **_

**_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing?_**

"I can see that Danny." Sam said rolling her violet eyes at the sight of the Hispanic girl.

"Where is Tuck?" Danny asked. " Um, he left an hour ago, home. "Oh, bye

Sam." Danny said bored. "Sam, can I ask you a question?" Danny asked. "Yea sure,

Danny make it quick I have to go home soon" Sam said. "Why aren't you

more like Paulina? Less you, more of what People want you to be?" Danny said, "You

see, if Paulina ever died or something people would miss her, and you most

people wouldn't notice or care" Danny said in a cold way.

**_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

"SO DANNY ARE YOU SAYING TO BE SOMETHING I'M NOT SO PEOPLE CAN

NOTICE ME AND IF I DIE MISS ME?" said know angry and hurt Goth girl. "DANNY I

THOUGHT YOU, WOULD UNDERSTAND ME, YOU DID!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, IF YOU DIE, NO ONE WOULD NOTICE, YOUR NOT EVEN PRETTY, SMART,

AND MOST OF ALL YOU'RE A FREAK, A GOTHIC FREAK, DEPRESS WANNA BE!"

Danny said, all angry.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now,  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

"Danny if you die who would care?" " YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULDN'T YOU CAN

DIE RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT INFRONT OF ME YOUR WORTH NOTHING TO

ME YOUR SHIT!" Sam yelled.

"SAVE IT GOTHIC FREAK, LOOK AT YOU NOT EVEN YOUR FUCKING PARENTS

\EXCEPT YOU, OR KNOW YOU, JUST DIE, BE SOMEONE, OR BE NOTHING AT ALL

DIE!" "HEY YOUR GOTH SOOOOOOO THAT'S ALL YOU THINK ABOUT ANYWAY

SUSCIDE" Danny said.

"DANNY I LOVE YOU!" Sam screamed, and ran off home. Danny thought _oh shit, _

_what did I just do, stupid, stupid what was I thinking, wait hold on I wasn't I don't, think at _

_all. _

"I'm going to follow her" Danny said to him self

**At Sam's house.**

"IT'S TRUE, WHAT HE SIAD, I'M WORTH NOTHING!" HE LOVE PAULINA NOT

ME, NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME, I'M ALONE! I WANNA DIE! Sam screams.

**_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breath deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing?_**

Sam was going throw her stuff, and found a small pocket knife. She took it in her hand,

and slit her wrist, to feel the pain, "Oh, how I much to feel pain" Sam said.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now,  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

"I want more, I want to feel it" Sam said. On the walls with her own blood she wrote,

SAM WAS HERE, I LOVE YOU DANNY SORRY I'M NOT THAT PERSON YOU

WANTED ME TO BE I'M A DISGRACE TO EVERYONE AND I'M SORRY LOVE SAM.

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._**

"You, don't care no one does!" Sam said. Then again she slit her leg and then arm. "Isn't

someone missing me? Doesn't anyone love me?" Sam sang. Then exactly at 11 pm, she

pass out, dead surrounded in her own pool of blood, pain misery, and miss understood.

Danny came in at 11:01.

"Sam, where are you I wanted to say sorry about earlier, I didn't mean what I said, I

really didn't mean it." Danny said with concern in his voice. Then he turned on the

lights. And saw his best friend, and the girl he loved dead.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now,  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

"SAM!" Danny ran over to her, hold her lifeless dead body in his arms. "I love you

Sammy, don't leave me, I miss you don't, I didn't mean what I said, I wasn't thinking!"

Sam opens her eyes for the last time and said "I love you to Danny, I hope you miss, me

isn't someone missing me?" Sam said or all must mutter.

"SAM, NOOOOOOOOO!" Danny yelled and cried, he cried, and he couldn't stop he

knew it was his fault. "MISSING" Danny said that's all he can say while crying.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I add more, delete it? First of all did you like it? Please R&R no flames please. **


End file.
